The Diary of Cossette
by Dustal Gray
Summary: .....Le Portrait de Petit Cossette.... This is Cossette's diary made up in which she wrote in before and after meeting Eiri. But instead of putting herself to sleep, and letting Marchello's Cossette rise, she choses to love and stay with Eiri forever.


5/20/10

**..............................**

**..............................**

**..............................**

October 6th, 1990

My dear diary,

Hello. I have much to tell you. I would happily start at the beginning, but I am afraid you would not accept the truth.

So I will say this instead: My name is Cossette d'Auvergne.

I am in love with my murderer.

His name is Marchello. He loved me only for my beauty. He and I met over two-hundred and fifty years ago. And his sin still haunts me.

As for that... Nothing has changed in my world: I am still as lonely as the day I died.

**..............................**

October 7th, 1990

My dear diary,

The piano had to be tuned today. It was not very hard to do.

But the strangest thing has happened today... someone has found the glass in which I am imprisoned. It was found by a young man named Eiri Kurahashi.

I have found myself staring into the eyes of a new face, who's fascination with me pulls at my soul, begging it to reach out and touch this new face. His eyes are brown, his hands are patient and quick– an artist's hands, and he is in love with me for my beauty: everything about him seems to scream _he is the one_– he is the one who can put me to rest. But he has a life in his own world. And I know that, like Marchello, once my beauty fades, he will never look at me again.

So I will not show my face to him.

**..............................**

October 9th, 1990

My dear diary,

I promised myself I would not skip a day without you. But, you see...it was the boy– Eiri. He speaks to me, long into the night at the antique shop he works for. He talks about his life, his family, the dusty wares on the shelves. And...he knows I am listening. He asks me questions I cannot answer. He aks questions of himself. He is confused, and so am I.

I have decided against hiding from him. I go about my day, feeling his gaze upon the glass that seals my soul inside. I feel it as I dance in the hallways. He is always watching me.

If I can confirm he is in love with me, then I can use this boy to my advantage.

He must atone for my murderer's sin.

**..............................**

October 10th, 1990

My dearest, dearest diary,

I was right. He is in love with me. I watched as a friend of his– a girl named Mataki –yelled at him, demanding to know if he was seeing someone else. My glass was knocked off the table by her, and Eiri looked as if he were able to have a heart attack. He yelled at the girl, and never let her touch me again.

Yes...this boy is the one.

**..............................**

October 11th, 1990

My dear diary,

Eiri is changing. He has become more and more obsessed with me.

He sketches my image in his little notebook.

This is perfect.

But I have found myself growing attached to him, since he seems to be the very man I had once loved. Regardless, what I have planned for him is the only way to set my soul free– and bring Marcello the painful justice he was never given, and thus set the lonely souls free.

**..............................**

October 12th, 1990

My dear diary,

I feel so aged. The more Eiri speaks to me, the more I feel inclined to torment him. My heart races when I see his eyes gazing down into my kingdom– my prison– my sin...

**..............................**

October 13th, 1990

My dear diary,

The boy's girl, Mataki, has came across my painting. It has frightened him, unnerved him.

He wants me for himself– just as my sweet Marcello.

**..............................**

October 14th, 1990

My dear diary,

Today is the L**ORD**'s day. The day of which all demons will die.

~.~._Later_.~.~

I have done what I had set out to do.

I entered into the boy's world, and made him murder me in Marchello's place.

After that, I made him drink my blood from my cup. I told him it was so we would never be separated. Once he drank, the spirits sensed Marchello's soul within the boy, and they attacked him. In his rage, he was transformed into a demon of hatred and revenge. He made a move to attack me– I transported him to the place where I would torment and punish Marchello within him.

I made him bleed: I spoke, and the terible world around me listened and obeyed; chains rose from the sky and bond Eiri's body in place, though he lashed out and screamed in agony as his blood began to pour out.

I began to ritual– the pact of blood.

I reached my hand into the demon and calmed the dark spirits, letting them free.

I left a mark on the boy: he is now Marchello incarnate.

He is bond to me forever.

**..............................**

October 15th, 1990

Dear dairy,

What am I going to do with this boy? He is so willing to take the curse, as long as it will ensure we will not be separated from me.

He will not be so willing next time; soon enough he will beg for me to let him free.

Until then...we dance in nights of broken glass.

**..............................**

October 16th, 1990

My dear diary,

Though Eiri is Marchello incarnate, I found myself wondering if there is more to this boy than meets the eye.

After today's torture I gave him, I reflected on it.

I remembered that, while I had been preforming the exorcism, the spirits of the damaged world attacked me, and he shouted and told them to stop...he...protected me.

And even as I stood, he encoruaged me to continue the torment, so that Marchello will be put to an end..so that I will suffer no longer.

Eiri...

He wants me...he loves me.

Is it wrong if I love him, too?

**..............................**

October 17th, 1990

My dear diary,

I am afraid of what I am doing. I do not want to hurt Eiri any more.

I want us to be together– a lost spirit and a broken man.

But it is impossible...

I am considering laying myself to sleep, so that he will forget about me...

**..............................**

October 18th. 1990

Oh, my dairy,

How could I ever leave Eiri?

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

He loves me.

**..............................**

October 19th, 1990

My dear diary,

I have stopped tormenting the boy.

He was alarmed at first when I told him I would not longer harm him. He commanded me to continue, with such fierceness that I found my heart could not take it. So I sent him back to his world, and hid myself in my room.

He is willing to bring himself pain, so that I may be free.

Does he not realize I will vanish from his world if I am put to rest?

**..............................**

October 20th, 1990

My dear diary,

Today we danced in the antique shop. Yes...danced.

I held onto him as he held onto me...it was a beautiful feeling.

It felt like freedom.

Halfway through a dance, his wound I have him opened, and he bleed all over me. He apologized, and suggested I take a shower.

I laughed when his worried face feel into a look of embarrassment, as he watched the blood on me vanished– as if it never happened.

**..............................**

October 21th, 1990

My dear diary,

The days sine I left my hand of vengeance from the boy, have gone by with such ease. Aside from Mataki's sudden out-busts and accusations, Eiri seems as ease as well.

I find myself dreaming of him at night.

I wonder if he dreams of me, too.

**..............................**

October 22th, 1990

My dear diary,

It is late in the night I write you this.

I plan this to be my last entry: I am going to stay with Eiri in his world, though only he can see me. As long as the demon of Marchello does not come out of the boy, then there will be no harm on either of us, or Eiri's friends.

I am not sure how long I can last without being within the glass, but I have no doubt that I will be happier with Eiri if I never had to leave his side.

He still runs the antique shop, and his relatives still raise their prices, and called them discounted. But Eiri, my love, is not like them.

He is not like Marchello, either.

He is my murderer, whom I love.

Tonight I will wait for him on his bed, and ask him to make a portrait of me.

**..............................**

**..............................**

**..............................**


End file.
